marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X (Thanosi) (Earth-616)
, Nihilistic Sect | Relatives = Thanos (genetic template); Professor X (presumed genetic template); Omega (fellow clone, deceased); Warrior (fellow clone, deceased); Mystic (fellow clone); Armour (fellow clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile through the use of one Thanos' ships | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Abnormal enlarged cranium, furrowed chin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Clone of Thanos | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin | First = Infinity Abyss #1 | Death = Infinity Abyss #5 | HistoryText = Armour was among a series of clones Thanos created to test the capabilities of potential enemies or allies. After experiencing nihilistic and destructive qualities, Thanos considered the clones a failure and kept them in cold storage in one of his hideouts. After being freed from their containment's by a meteor, the clones decided to bring about the universe's end and believed that Adam Warlock was the key to this as he had made contact with Atlez, a cosmic being whose life kept the universe in existence, to find his successor. (This was actually a scheme concocted by Atlez to speed up Warlock's search for his successor.) X disguised himself as the real Thanos using a telepathic illusion and tricked Warlock's friend Pip the Troll into searching for Warlock. Pip found Warlock, but Warlock was in hibernation in one of his cocoons. So, X convinced a reluctant Moondragon to awaken him with her telepathy. This was successful, and Warlock woke up. X then began helping Warlock remember his meeting with Atlez. X also used his telepathy to mind-control Moondragon and make her join his cause. , but the mind control was later broken by Doctor Strange. After sensing the death of fellow clone Armour and freeing of Moondragon, X and his remaining clones split up with X taking elite members of Armour's Nihilistic Sect to Earth to investigate the sudden appearance of energy trails. X and his minions were confronted by Gamora, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Man. X captured the three heroes, but they were freed by Pip and Moondragon. Wanting revenge for X's mind control over her, Moondragon used her telepathy to trick X into thinking that the end of the universe had come. The illusion apparently caused X to die made real by Moondragon's telepathy; X died with a smile on his face. | Powers = Seemingly those of Thanos as well as those of Professor X. He was also able to perform telekinesis. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Thanos | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = One of Thanos' ships | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Eternals Category:Artificial Titanian Eternals Category:Clones Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Clones of Charles Xavier Category:Telekinesis Category:Clones of Thanos Category:Clones of Eternals Category:Thanos Experiment Category:Clones Created by Thanos Category:Mutant Eternals (Deviant Syndrome) Category:Thanos Family